Thor vs Luigi
Description Marvel vs Nintendo. Who gonna win a battle beetwen the two thunder fighters with powerful hammers. Interlude Teddy:Get off from your umbrelas,because that battle gonna make the thunders fall from the sky with full force. Melody:The mighty Thor,the prince of Asgard. Teddy:And Luigi, Mario's younger brother. Melody:I am Melody and he is Teddy and we gonna study those characters skills to discover who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Thor Melody:The earth or Midgard, called like that by the asgardians, is protected by the son of Odin,Thor the god of thunder. Teddy:But before that, he was just the irresponsable son of Odin,being so arrogant, his father have no choice but exile him to our planet Melody:In the earth, he learn how to be more humble,he received back his status as a god and decide to not defend only the earth,but the other eight relms. Teddy: He is strong enough to lift a million tones, move in a super sonic speed and is so resistant that can walk in the sun.Y'know, that great ball of plasma that is responsible for life on our planet? Melody:I doubt that someone here that don't know about his weapon of choice. The mighty Mjolnir. Teddy:That little hammer was forged by dwarves using the core of a dying star. Mjolnir can only be used by someone considered worth. If is that case, how come Captain America cannot lift it? Melody:Who knows? Thor also have the Meging Jord or Belt of Strength in english, doubles his already big strength. Teddy:Now let's get to the interesting part. Thor can manipulate the weather as he wish. He can create tornados, fly more faster with the help of the wind, can make earthquakes and of course, shoot lightnings strong enough to make big explosions. Melody:With his godly powers, Thor have healing powers and cast illusions. He is a naturally fighters, mastering fighting styles of vikings,celtic,america fighting styles like boxe and wrestling and german. He is good enough to keep with Captain America in box. Teddy:He is tough enough to survive a explosion of a planet, defeated Galactus when he was weakened and take blasts from his father and even celestials. Melody: But he still have a superiority complex and have no cautions when got a fight. And may have overpowered Hulk, but lost some fights against him some times. But only the extreme can take him down. He gonna do what is possible to defend our planet and the other relms. Thor: You fought well...for a mortal. '' Luigi Melody:One of nintendo most famous characters is not a protagonist, but a sidekick of one of his most iconic heroes. Teddy:Luigi, the younger brother of the great Mario and one of the seven start childrens. He take serious the play of a sidekick, but he already go out to some solo adventures too. Melody:And like in any adventure, Luigi get some power ups to help him. We gonna give to him the most famous power ups and some of his own games too. Teddy: First to mention is the fire flower, granting pyrokinesis abilities, letting him create and manipulating fire. Melody:The cape father give to Luigi a flight ability. With that also came a cape that is sharp as a ranzor what also can deflect projectiles. Teddy:The star man involve Luigi's body with a aura of pure energy, giving to him a boost on his speed and invencibility for a short time. Melody:While his power ups give to him a great help, Luigi also have a little arsenal on his hands. The first one being the Poltergust 3000, made by the Dr. Egadd to capture ghosts, but he can use in a battle as well.He can add elemental medals to give to his weapon some elemental properties to beat some ghost and solve pluzzes. Teddy:Second is the Vanish Power Flower what can make him invisible and intangible. Luigi could be nex- Melody:We not gonna make that joke. Teddy:Spoilsports. Melody:Thirty of all,he have the Negative Zone, Luigi can create a space around him what give some negative effects against anyone who is inside of it. Since to a sudden dizziness or trip for nothing. Of course, we shall not forget his big and powerful hammer. Teddy:To end this, once Luigi got himself in a solo adventure in the Waffle Kingdom,yes i said Waffle Kingdom, he went to a quest to get the lost parts of The Marvelous Compass, created by the Luff people. Once complete, the compass have the power of the foretelling. Luigi once used the compass to predict the movements of a enemy. Melody:The enemy was Crepe, the last one the Luff people. He was able to overpower Luigi and his allies, until Luigi used the power of the compass to predit his movements and defeat him. All that arsenal is useful but Luigi also have his own original attacks. Teddy:The Luigi Cyclone. The Green Missile and the Super Jump Punch, a attack that strike with so much force that send his opponent flying to the space. He also was taught by a Thunder God on how manipulate electricity with his own hands. Melody:Luigi is a tough and powerful fighter. He defeated strong opponents alone or with Mario's help like the king Bowser,the King Boo and Dimentio. Saved Mario three times and discovered the Grand Galaxy. Teddy:Aside from his feats, he have some ridiculous flaws. Like for example, he is a coward and if Mario is not around, he will be tremble on the place he is. Melody:He is also pretty clumbsy, tripping in his own feets time by time. But no one should underestimate the Green Thunder. Sidekick or not, he is a true hero. ''Luigi:Luigi Time. Pré-Battle Melody:Alright, we study what we could, what happen next depend of them. Teddy:It is time for a shocking DEATH BATTLE! Battle The forest was empty until Luigi appear from a pipe what appeared from the floor. In front of him, came a lightning what after hit the floor, took the form of the asgardian thunder god Thor. Both combatants took their hammer and got ready for the battle. Fight! Luigi jump against Thor and both hammers colide, but Thor send Luigi flying with the force of the strike. Luigi fall face first on the floor. He shook his head a little and screamed in fear and jump away from the strike of the hammer of the thunder god. The plumer recovered fast and hit Thor in the head with his own hammer and give a second strike, sending him away. With Thor a little far from him, Luigi start to charge some electricity on his body while Thor got ready for whatever Luigi was going to do. The plummer used the Green Missile, but was send high on the sky by a strike from Mjolninr. Luigi look down and took a feather what give to him a cape. He start to dive with his hammer ready for another attack and Thor did the same. The hammers colided again, this time creating a shockwave what make a little crater on the floor. Luigi landed away and Thor charged electricity on Mjolninr. Thor:Mighty Storm! A thunder come from Mjolnir. Luigi screamed in panic and took flight. He charged his gloves with electricity and shoot against Thor who use Mjolnir to absorb the thunder, then he throw the hammer against Luigi, who use hus cape to hit Mjolmir, sending back to Thor who took with his hand. He was going to try another attack when the plummer dissapeared. Thor look around for his opponent but found nothing. From nothing he was hit by surprise by a floating hammer. Didn't need to be Tony Stark to discover what is happening. Thor grab his hammer with both hands. Thor:Mighty Tornado! A tornado come from the hammer and Thor heard the screams from the plummer. If he is invisible, he just need to attack everywhere. The Vanish Flower lost the effect and Luigi was visible to Thor who fly in his direction and send him back to the floor with Mjolnir. Luigi get up a little sore, the worst, he lost the power of the cape feather. Thor landed with force on the grass, getting a three off from the floor and with a punch, send in to his opponent direction. Luigi took the poltergust 3000 and used tp suck the three and send back to Thor who just destroyed with a strike. He look to Luigi who the cloths just changed the colors. From his hand, Luigi shot fire balls against Thor who hit with his hammer the flames, making it dissapear. Luigi enter in panic when see that the fire flower didn't worked. Thor took flight again in Luigi's direction, getting the fight to a close combat again. Luigi nearly dodge the strike and start to spin around making his Luigi Cyclone, hitting Thor in a combo and send him to above, but with his flight powers, he just stopped in midair and shot another electrical attack against Luigi who lost the power of th Fire Flower. Thor start another tornado, but this time, starting a sand storm. Luigi suck all the sand with the poltergust and again enter in panic when saw Thor chargin electricity on Mjolnir. Thor:Mighty Thunder! A chain of thunder start to fall from the sky and was going on Luigi's direction, he jump away from the thunders. When he got up, he took from his pocket the Marvelous compass. With the power of the compass he saw that Thor was coming in high speed. He used his hammer to block another strike from Mjolnir. Thor:Your weapon is nothing compared with the all mighty Mjolnir! Thor tried to hit Luigi, but thanks to the power of the compass, he was seeing every moviment that Thor was about to do. He ducked Thor's last attack and hit him with his Super Jump Punch, sending the god of thunder to the sky. While Thor was taking control on the air, Luigi charged in his hands another thunder strike. Luigi:Luigi Time! He shoot the thunder against Thor who receive a direct hit from the attack. Luigi start to dance in joy, but when he look above, was surprised that his attack didn't nothing against Thor. The god of thunder decide to end the combat by charging a thunder with enough force to end with his opponent. Tears of fear start to fall from Luigi's eyes when he saw that Thor was creating a lightning storm. He start to spin Mjolninr above his head. Thor:For Asgard! Come a big lightning from Mjolnir and Luigi have no choice but use the Starman. The thunder exploded and what once was a forest, now is a big crater. Thor landed looking for the rest of his opponent and start to see something shining ahead. He was shocked to see Luigi envolved with some aura and completely clean. Luigi survived the attack. Thor:Who are you really? Luigi:I'm Luigi! The number one! Thor:Luigi. I will remember of your name! Thor fly in his direction and give a direct hit from Mjolnir what have no effect. Luigi hit him with his hammer and Thor actually feel the strikes hurt. He tried again hit Luigi, but while he have the Marvelous Compass, he can see all the movements that Thor gonnna do. Thor hold back a little on his last attack because Luigi is a mortal, but now, he decide to go with all force. Luigi didn't worry, while he have the power of the Starman. Thor charged again in the sky his lightings, this time, the sky was completly covered in thunder clouds. The earth start to tremble with so much power. Thor start to absorb all the thunders with Mjolnir, finally he raised again the hammer to his final shot. Thor:Feel the power of 'Asgard! ' This time came a thunder ten times bigger than before, Luigi hold his hat and got ready to receive the strike, what actually this time, hurt in his skin, he could feel his body slowly lost the form until was left nothing from the green plummer. K.O! Thor landed close from where Luigi was. Thor:You was a worth opponent. Luigi. I shall remember of that battle. Outcome Teddy:Is always sad when a hero fall like that. Melody:Luigi is a powerful opponent, of course. But Thor was in a league completely different. Teddy:Mjolnir is a hammer way too superior compared to Luigi's simple hammer. And while Luigi can lift tons of weight, Thor can rival Hulk in strength. Melody:The power ups surely are useful, but if your opponent is resistant against almost all elements, don't help too much. Teddy:The Fire Flower? Thor once walked on the sun. The Cape Feather? Thor can flight in Mach 32 speed. Melody:The Marv- Midori:Hey guys! Hey guys! Melody:W-What? Teddy:Where the hell did you come from? Midori:The Starman not supose to make Luigi immortal? Melody:Well, yes. But Thor actually can kill immortals with the lightning of his hammer.This is called God Blast. Besides, the Starman never was see that have any effect against opponent of a god level. Teddy:And have a time limit, so even if he could survive the God Blast, soon he would have sucumb against the destructive power of Thor. Melody:That's answer your question? Midori:Yes. Melody:The Marvelous Compass would help Luigi a lot in the batte, since give to him the power of the foretelling, helping him to predict all Thor's attack. But considering that Thor move even FTL and have a much more destructible capability, he would only delay the result of the combat. Teddy:Luigi may have defeated Dimentio, but Thor also fought against opponent equally and even more powerful like Thanos, Galactus, Sentry, Silver Surfer and much more. Melody:And Thor is a god and receive years of training in Asgard while Luigi use his adventures to gain experience in battle. This make Thor the most experienced fighter of them. Teddy:Not to mention Mjolnir have a lot of powers that Thor could only lose if he lost the hammer, while Luigi's power ups only survive after one hit, after that, is done to the plummer. Melody:Putting like that, Thor is superior than Luigi in every category. Teddy:This fight was a Shock to the Nintendo fans. Melody:The winner is Thor. Category:'Electricity' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs God themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Capitão-Brasil Category:'Nintendo vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:SSB Vs Disney Infinity Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Hammer themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Sidekick vs Heroes Battles Category:Lightning Duel Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Mario vs Marvel themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles